


rainy night

by Bulenerve



Category: seola bona
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulenerve/pseuds/Bulenerve





	rainy night

结束了在英国三年的阴雨绵绵，金炫廷刚下飞机，发现首尔也在下雨。除了家人，没有知会任何人要回来这件事，独自拐进了机场的卫生间。冷色白炽灯照着本就白皙的脸庞，毫无血色，长达11小时的飞行换来了清晰可见的浮肿。在回国前，金炫廷把一头张扬的金发染回了黑色，也剪了不少长度。到肩膀的长度一下子让她不太适应，总是不自觉的伸手摸，又恍惚的把头发夹在耳后。戴上墨镜和口罩，金炫廷匆匆往家赶，她现在只想回到自己的家好好睡一觉。

把行李扔在玄关处，胡乱冲了澡。金炫廷自成年就搬离了父母家，姐姐知道她要回来，提早过来替她收拾了一下。静静地躺在床上，妈妈发讯息过来问“晚上回去吃饭吗？”金炫廷想了想还是说明天过去。飞机上的思虑过度让她睡不安稳，疲惫成群结队地卷席，紧接着脑子再也放不下其他东西，很快沉沉睡去。

早上9点金炫廷醒过来，拾掇一下往父母家赶。外面还在下雨，雨丝附着在金炫廷的针织衫上，循着孔往皮肤上贴。到父母家发现姐姐也在，侄女长大了，袜子和铁桶变老了。吃饭的时候妈妈不停嘟囔着“我们炫廷又瘦了不少”“要好好休息啊看起来没有精神”…实在是吃不下了，席间不知怎么的，小侄女把汤汁洒在了袜子身上，妈妈的念叨大会才得以机会结束。这下姐姐要带着小侄女洗澡，金炫廷要带着袜子外出洗澡。

“呀，你现在是在跟我装不熟吗？”金炫廷低着头跟怀里的袜子讲话。袜子倒是置若罔闻，决绝的样子像是要惩罚她这几年来的毫不关心。

“你这样我会难过的，等一下在宠物店洗澡要听话一些知道吗？现在我回来了，跟我一块住吧，怎么样？”语毕刚踏进宠物店的门，袜子就像发狠般挠了金炫廷的下颌角。到底是排斥宠物店的门铃声，还是不想和我一起住啊，金炫廷在心里默默想。

把袜子交给了店员以后，金炫廷想着还是去一趟医院。下颌角连着脖子那一块有一条明显的红痕肿起来。给做伤口处理的没想到竟然是luda。Luda盯着金炫廷良久：“欧尼？”

“啊，是我啊。Luda xi ,医院还允许医生染红发吗？”

“姐姐真的是，当时不说一声就离开，现在又这样突然一下子出现。讨厌死了。”

“luda xi,快点帮我处理，知道狂犬病吧，迟一秒钟有可能就感染了。”

“姐姐怎么搞的？为什么都要30岁了，还是这样笨笨的又傻傻的。”luda伸出一只手撩开金炫廷的头发，另一只手拿着消毒液轻轻擦拭着伤口。

“是袜子，跟我发脾气来着。”

“姐姐还是要注射一下疫苗吧。伤口我帮你贴一下纱布，不然头发摩擦，沙尘进去会感染的。”

“luda xi真是稳重了不少呢。”不知道是不是时差的关系，金炫廷有些疲倦，说话的声线也轻飘着虚浮在空中。

“今天注射完请两日后再来，还有几针要依次注射。一定要按时，姐姐。”luda又像是想到了什么“回来的事情，大家都知道吗？”

金炫廷摇摇头，抿着嘴角带着讨好意味的笑，看着luda抱怨的眉毛紧皱。“luda xi可不要公报私仇”。

“姐姐知道吗，大家都很想念你。”

“昭贞作词很棒呢，我在英国也听了不少。周延也大学毕业了吧…”

“知妍欧尼！知妍欧尼在当舞蹈老师呢，舞蹈室就在离医院不远的街道上。”

金炫廷听到这个名字还是楞了楞。知妍啊，离开你的每时每刻，我都在想你。隔了良久，露出不同于刚才的笑，像是发自内心的欣慰“那很棒啊。”

金炫廷要走出科室的时候，luda跟着一同出去：“欧尼不忙的话，一起聚聚吧。”

“我知道了。”

 

也不知怎么的，没有立马去接袜子，而是顺着街道摸到了金知妍所在的舞室。下午三点，天空却因为下雨已经光线昏暗。水渍混着泥沙溅在裤管上让金炫廷皱了皱眉。走进了舞室对面楼下的咖啡厅，抖了抖雨伞上的水珠，叠起来放进了雨伞收纳处。点了一杯冰美式，坐在玻璃窗旁，视线不停地往二楼舞蹈房的窗口望去。仔细听还能听到音乐泄露，隔着街道窜到耳膜里。

金炫廷也不知道自己在这里做什么，她抬着上目线不停的试图从模糊的身影里去找那个人。后知后觉又把刚才因为伤口而扎起的头发放下，齐肩的短发配着下颌线一大块纱布，未免有些太过于脆弱无害。

到了晚饭的时间点，有学员陆续从一楼出现。金炫廷有些不安，她只想远远瞄一眼，头脑发热跑到了这里。根本没有做好正面遇见的准备，结了账抽出雨伞匆匆离开。

晚上带着袜子回了自己家。喂了袜子刚才在宠物店买的罐头，拿起手机就发现秋昭贞的讯息：  
Xiba,欧尼回来了为什么不通知我！

紧接着发现社交账号里那个沉寂的群组又活跃起来，热切又怨气十足。心心念念的人倒是什么都没说。最后大家决定在周末出来聚会。

第二天醒过来，金炫廷窝在沙发上看电视，袜子从她的腿边走到了窗口。看着窗户上悬挂的雨滴发呆，今天外面的天是蓝灰色的。金炫廷走到袜子旁边抱它：“你也觉得很寂寞吧。”  
“喵”袜子的尾巴一摇一摇，蹭着金炫廷裸露的大腿。

是不是被下蛊了，金炫廷把伞放到咖啡厅的伞桶里的时候想着。今天金炫廷穿了一件白色的卫衣，帽子戴在头上，脖子附近的纱布昨晚自己换了一块，歪歪扭扭的，没有luda贴的好。这样看起来倒是像极了附近大学里，翘课出来逛街的学生。

坐在窗边喝咖啡的时候，店员端了一份桃子味的切片蛋糕，说是周四的特别赠送。  
“啊 谢谢”看得正走神的金炫廷明显被吓到了一下。前言不搭后语：“最近常下雨啊。”

“是雨季呢，最近客人都少了许多。”店员盯着金炫廷好看的脸蛋真诚的说：“客人昨天也来了对吧。很感谢呢。”

“是啊，咖啡很好喝。”嘴上的谎言比大脑潜意识的欺骗要来的快。  
那不然要怎么讲，说自己坐在这里是来看对面舞蹈室的老师吗？扯了谎之后，金炫廷就坐立难安，赶在饭点之前离开了。

周五一大早luda就打电话给金炫廷让她不要忘了今天要打疫苗的事。时差倒的也差不多了，总算是有了一点精神，只可惜外面的雨仍旧淅淅沥沥，尚且光线敞亮了一些。金炫廷今天上了眼妆，挑起的眼线不输袜子。穿着皮衣，带着鸭舌帽去了医院。

“欧尼脖子上的伤口好了很多，已经不肿了，我给你贴个OK绷吧。”

“不过欧尼不要上那么重的妆，多多少少会碰到伤口。知道了吧？”

“对了，明天晚上要一起吃饭欧尼知道吧，不要遮遮掩掩的。”

金炫廷从进科室打完疫苗就一直看着这个小不点不停地动着嘴皮子。

“luda xi这么能讲，要不要让医院领导考虑换到儿科呢？”

 

从医院出来的金炫廷又是鬼使神差的来到咖啡店，“事情过了三次，真的是熟门熟路了。”  
店员看到这个抹着红唇，冶丽俊美的顾客，愣是没有和昨日那个柔美清纯的“女大学生”联系到一起。直到走近，听见金炫廷说：“要一杯冰美式。”眼神才渐渐聚焦起来，脑袋里的画面重合到一起。

“客人真是每天都换风格呢，不过很漂亮。每一天都很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。你也很漂亮。”金炫廷笑起来会不自觉扯一边的嘴角，今天的打扮让她格外痞气。引得店员想多从她嘴里讨些话头。

“客人是想学舞蹈吗？我看您每天都看着对面二楼的窗户呢。现在很多年轻人都爱好这个，对面的舞蹈室确实很不错，老师也教的很好…”

金炫廷听得太阳穴突突跳，还像是青少年时期不会撒谎那样不自然地摇摇头。只能临时把咖啡改成了外带。她走的时候，店员还在惋惜今天不能欣赏客人的美貌了。

回到家里袜子就凑上来蹭金炫廷的腿，金炫廷蹲下来抱起袜子，袜子趴在她的肩膀上打呼噜“明天要和大家见面，你说知妍xi也会像你跟我发脾气那样对我生气吗？”

 

外面在打雷，远处紫色的亮闪划过，紧接着一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣。惊醒了还在熟睡的金炫廷，昨晚睡得太迟，拿起手机一看已经下午两点。空气闷热，额角渗出薄汗，看样子这个雨季过完夏天就要到了。

洗完澡换了一身黑色的无袖吊带，质地轻软，锁骨上装饰着交叉的细线越过肩颈。听了luda的话只上了轻薄的妆容，画了淡淡的上眼线，连唇膏都换上了裸粉色。头发轻轻搭在锁骨上，正好掩盖着下颌线上的OK绷。

要出门的时候雨下得正大，在路边等计程车花了不少时间。雨打在路面上开出一朵朵水花，上了车望着挡风玻璃前水汽蒙蒙一片，只能叮嘱着司机慢慢开，不着急。着急是真不着急，看着手机里妹妹们的催促，兴奋又晦涩的情绪塞满胸腔，按下了一小块玻璃窗，抻着鼻子呼吸着新鲜空气。

到了包间门口，金炫廷才彻底安心下来。只是从满满的堵塞，变为了摇摇晃晃。  
“欧尼！”孙周延伸手去捆金炫廷的脖子，突如其来的身体接触让她重心不稳往后退了几步。孙周延拿侧脸去蹭她的太阳穴，“欧尼是为了显小，才把头发剪短了吗？”

周延还是像大狗狗一样，金炫廷伸手去摸她的发顶，“周延把头发染成金色很帅气呢，是又长高了吗？”  
大家看起来都长大不少，好像只有自己一直停在原地。妹妹们聚在一起讲话又像小孩子一样，嗔着嗲着大喊大叫。

知妍坐在对面，长长的卷发，粉色的眼影衬得那双湿润的眼眸比桃花还妩媚。她真的成熟了不少，即便穿着松垮的白色西装外套，那种随性的征服欲还是由内而外的散发在整个屋子里。  
她们对视了一下，金知妍大方地弯弯眼睛，金炫廷便慌乱的眼神飘忽无法直视，胡乱地扫视着四周。

孩子们刚开始还佯装着生气，后来都对着姐姐吐槽着公司主管的压榨，患者们奇怪的症状，甲方的挑剔要求…在这个社会上吃的苦都可以放肆的倾泻给自己的姐姐妹妹，她们是像一家人一样的存在。金炫廷也温柔的听着，只是控住不住余光一直瞥向知妍。

孩子们都喝得七晕八素，金炫廷倒是滴酒未沾。一方面受了伤不方便喝，一方面她真的是酒精垃圾，大家也不会向她劝酒。稍微清醒的几位都各自分配着那些已经喝得人事不省的妹妹，要挨个运输回家，这些麻烦的家伙。

Luda看着脸颊泛红的金知妍，又看了看正襟危坐的金炫廷：“炫廷欧尼送知妍欧尼走吧，我得送多荣她们回去，那几个家伙眼睛都快睁不开了。”

“额..”金炫廷看了看似乎是还在线，但又有些眼神涣散的金知妍：“好的。我送她回去，你们回家都小心，到了发消息给我。”

Luda看着她们走出包间，得意地晃了晃脑袋：“垃圾欧尼记得感谢我吧。”

晚上气温有些下降，雨停了有一会，地面还是湿哒哒的，正如现在的气氛一样。微凉的风一吹，金炫廷手臂上的毛发瞬间战栗起来。“炫廷欧尼，穿一下我的外套吧。我好热。”金知妍脱下外套递给金炫廷，她晃了晃手臂，示意对方来接。“快点吧，我拿不住了，好重。”

完全没有推脱的理由，金炫廷穿上之后感觉衣服内里上甚至还有金知妍的余温，属于她身上的味道就这样毫无隔阂地附在身上。金知妍走得歪歪扭扭，金炫廷有些担心：“我打个车送你回家吧。”

“不要，我没有醉，炫廷欧尼不知道我的酒量吗？是刚才衣服太沉了，我们走一走吧，好不好？”

很难拒绝后缀是“好不好”这样子的话，更难拒绝金知妍说的话。

就这样紧跟着知妍，走在她外侧后方。看着她走路的样子，稚嫩青涩骄傲冷漠狂热成熟的知妍每一个都在眼前慢慢重影。金炫廷觉得喝醉的是自己，不是金知妍。

金知妍瞄着身后一直紧随着，但又不跟上来的影子。走到一摊积水前故意假装要摔倒，趁着金炫廷上前去揽她的肩膀，一只脚重重的踩着水坑，水溅在两个人鞋上。

“知妍xi，是故意的吗？”  
金知妍也不去理会她：“是认得这条路吗，炫廷欧尼就这样没有丝毫疑问的跟着我呢？”  
“em…上几天路过，这边有个咖啡厅。”  
“是知道的吧，我在这边的舞蹈室。”金知妍又自顾自说：“上几天还以为是幻觉，总以为看见了炫廷欧尼。”

如果遇到需要被迫说谎的时刻，金炫廷宁愿选择沉默面对。

“我的舞室到了，炫廷欧尼想看我跳舞吗？”

金知妍唇齿轻启又缓缓地诉说着请求，金炫廷面对她，毫无办法。

上了二楼，金知妍打开了舞蹈室的灯，拉开窗帘发现外面又开始下雨了。

金知妍拖了一把凳子给金炫廷，自顾自挑了一首歌，认认真真挑起舞来。修长的手臂线条划着好看的弧度，即便是穿着一字裙行动不便，包裹着的臀线却给快节奏的舞蹈凭空增添了一份性感。金炫廷跨坐在椅子上，手臂叠放在椅子背，脑袋轻轻磕在手臂上看得入迷。金知妍大口喘着气，喉结滑动，仿佛四周的空气都染上酒精度数。金炫廷要醉了。

“欧尼。我想喝水。”  
金炫廷一愣，金知妍很少叫她欧尼，基本上都是附带着名字。上一次叫欧尼，是金炫廷离开首尔前，金知妍对她表明心意的时候。金炫廷立马站起来：“我帮你去买。”

刚从金知妍身边走过，就被力道猛地拉回来压在了练舞的镜子前，金炫廷的眼睛睁得圆圆，像极了受了惊吓的小猫。金知妍伸手到墙壁，关掉了舞蹈房的灯。紧接着熟悉的味道铺天盖地，金知妍柔软的唇舌甘甜饥渴，一下又一下地舔舐着金炫廷的下唇。越发急促，越发暴戾，伸入口腔盘旋起舞，直到液体发稠空气稀薄。外面雨夜下得磅礴，她们在安全的房子里发出口腔负压的水声。金炫廷感受到她的失控，安抚着金知妍，慢慢地拍打着她清瘦的肩胛骨。

金炫廷如此这般温顺，金知妍就越发生气：“姐姐这次不逃跑了吗？”

金炫廷看着她有些泛红的眼角，心生怜意，拿手去抚她的眉眼。金知妍别过脸赌气不让她摸，脑袋钻进她的肩窝，看见脖颈的OK绷更是怒从心来。自己一次次放下骄傲，暴露脆弱。像个小猫一样奉献出自己柔软的肚皮，这个欧尼都可以狠心无视，面对表白一下子出国三年，杳无音信。现在一回来，就带着情人宣示主权的痕迹。想到这里无奈地啜泣起来。

这下子金炫廷的脑袋轰轰直响，她想扯开身子去看金知妍的脸，她一退金知妍就贴得越紧，“知妍xi不舒服吗，真的喝多了吧。”

“姐姐是在跟人交往对吧。”金知妍红着眼眶抬头瞪金炫廷。

“胡说什么呢？”金炫廷心疼坏了，伸手去擦金知妍的眼泪，奈何眼前的人眼泪的分量比外面的雨滴还重，滚烫的滴在金炫廷的食指上。

“那脖子上是什么啊。”金知妍带着颤音委屈地问。

金炫廷好气又好笑，怎么可以为了这种事情就哭啊，明天该眼睛肿了：“是袜子挠得。”伸着脖子去吻金知妍的嘴角，眼泪太闲了，知妍xi。

“我不相信，我要看。”金知妍才不要见好就收，缓和的语气还不够，主动的亲亲也不够。我也要像袜子一样惩罚你。

金炫廷撕下OK绷，金知妍就上去啃她结痂的伤口，疼得金炫廷嘶嘶吸气。金知妍抬眼看，金炫廷用力抿着嘴，眼眶里不可控制的充满着水汽，但还是乖乖看着她。她又用带着酒精的舌头轻轻的舔吻一遍。金炫廷庆幸刚才她们接了吻，中和挥发了一些酒精，再浓烈一点的度数，她可能会疼晕过去。

吻着吻着，金知妍拿手伸进金炫廷的衣服，嘴唇从锁骨慢慢移到了胸前。情欲让乳尖挺立，金知妍隔着薄薄的衣服用犬牙轻轻地咬，另一只手去解胸罩搭扣。把衣服推到胸口上，金知妍吮着乳头，力道过大发出啧啧的声音。金炫廷背靠在冰冷的镜子上，胸前却是火焰燃烧。她眯着眼睛，借着昏暗视线看对面的镜子，看见俯在身上的金知妍的后脑勺，火焰一下子从胸口窜到大脑，耳朵好热。

知妍的耳朵会热吗？金炫廷去撩金知妍垂下来散落的鬓发，轻柔地别到耳后，露出一大半脸庞，知妍的耳朵也好红呢。金知妍被温柔宠爱的眼神看得害羞，猫咪警告一般：“姐姐不要挑衅我，我现在已经长大了。”  
说着拽着金炫廷的裤腰往椅子走，边走边拉下了牛仔裤的拉链。金炫廷被按在椅子边缘，双腿被分开，金知妍就跪坐在地板上，吻着金炫廷的小腹。

“姐姐不锻炼也会有腹肌吗？”拿手往下摸，褪掉了碍事的牛仔裤。隔着内裤用鼻尖蹭着金炫廷，抬起头诚恳的说：“姐姐，我舔舔你，好不好？”

如此灵敏的神经早就被唤醒，这种“好不好”的问句简直是多此一举。内裤慢慢渗出水痕，金炫廷羞愧难当，伸手想去拉金知妍起来。金知妍早就把内裤衔过膝盖至小腿，虔诚地舔舐起来，含着她的阴蒂，慢慢转移到阴唇褶皱。温热酥麻心痒难耐的感觉，让金炫廷紧张又舒服地蜷缩着手脚，小腹不停地跳动，脑颅里有一百个金知妍在开会。

金炫廷感觉到有股无法遏制的热浪前拥后挤，插在金知妍卷发中抚摸着她的头的手立马将脑袋扶起。她抬着金知妍的下巴拿手去擦金知妍嘴巴滑腻的液体，金知妍弯着眼睛对她笑。下一个瞬间，金炫廷听见液体滴在地板的声音。

“欧尼的身体看样子很喜欢我呢？”金知妍明知道金炫廷羞愧地抬不起头，还是要耍坏打趣她。  
“知妍xi..”金炫廷闭着眼睛不敢看她，她只要一睁开眼，就能在墙上的镜子里看见自己情欲潮红的脸。

“欧尼。我的身体也喜欢你。”  
金知妍坐到金炫廷腿上，金炫廷只得抬起头看眼前这个凌乱而不失精致的女人。金知妍抓着金炫廷的手往自己的裙子里伸，一片粘稠泞腻。  
“知妍xi跟谁学的…”为什么比妖精还会勾引人。  
金知妍放开金炫廷的手，双手环着金炫廷的脖子，去吻她的耳畔。金炫廷的短发扫得金知妍的鼻尖痒痒得。打了个喷嚏，下体像熟透的水蜜桃挤出不少蜜液。

金炫廷伸手从金知妍的大腿内侧往上摸，肌肉紧致细腻的触感到湿漉漉的斑斑点点。“知妍真的长大了，我已经不会长大了，只会变老了。”她的额头靠在金知妍的胸口，眼睫毛一下一下扫着金知妍的锁骨。金知妍捧起金炫廷的脸吻她，味蕾尝到咸咸的味道，自己的味道。那知妍的味道呢？

手指揉着小肉芽，知妍就泄露出断续的喘息。慢慢挤进缝隙，虽然水分充足湿润，但知妍紧张地钳制着。“放松一点，知妍xi”。伸进去又退出来一点，每次进去带着一些空气，混合着越演越烈的水分，都会发出声音。知妍真的是非常潮湿的女人。她紧张无措的样子，青涩的像娇翠欲滴的花朵，你以为刚才她已经成熟了，但她每时每刻都在绽放着。我的知妍一次比一次开得灿烂。

知妍仰着下巴，她做什么都是如此美丽。她并不是凡间的普通人，她是天上的神祇。连喘气的样子都比岸上的美人鱼还要艳丽。她带着嘶哑和魅惑：“欧尼，跟我恋爱吧。”

外面天色渐渐泛白了，金炫廷心想，看样子夏天要到了。


End file.
